Placeres Culposos
by Violette Moore
Summary: Serie de Drabbles inspirados en los Siete Pecados. (Este fic participa del Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "221B Baker Street").
1. Avaricia

_Saludos! Este fic participa en el Reto **"Pecados Capitales"** del foro **"221B Baker Street".**_

_Ni los personajes o la serie me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de autor original, lo único mío es esta trama que como siempre, espero sea de su agrado._

_._

_._

* * *

_**·****Avaricia****·**_

* * *

Avaricia es lo que percibo cada vez que miro en tus ojos, el deseo de poseer poder más allá de lo imaginable, financiero, político, quizá hasta religioso en el sentido de que las más de las veces te consideras un Dios que un simple consultor criminal.

El sentimiento se ensancha a medida que esbozas esa siniestra sonrisa en tu cara, pícara, radiante, los ademanes de un niño con una granja de hormigas y una lupa en la mano, me relatas los detalles de tu plan, el que sin lugar a dudas los hará reventar pues tu principal móvil no es lo que creo sino aquel que me anima.

Tú no deseas poder mas allá de lo imaginable, solo deseas complacerme a mi.

En este juego, no eres tú el sociópata funcional que quiere ver diezmado al mundo, sino yo. Miro la luz de tus ojos, la que ocultas a los demás y torpemente crees que también puedes ocultar de mi, la avaricia desaparece reemplazada por un nuevo y menos honorable sentimiento, el mismo que yo comparto y que nos ha llevado a ser lo que somos en este íntimo y por demás glorioso momento.

Dame un fósforo amor mío y yo haré arder el mundo.

* * *

**_Sebastian Moran._**


	2. Envidia

**_· Envidia_****_·_**

* * *

Envidia es lo que ensucia mi mente y corroe mi alma, mientras te veo partir junto a él, los ademanes de un caballero, el cuerpo de un atlante y la lengua viperina de una asquerosa serpiente que vino arrastrándose paso a paso hasta terminar por meterse de cuerpo entero en nuestro antaño jardín del edén.

Previo a su presencia, sólo éramos tú y yo contra el mundo, tu mente policial animada por mis halagos, tu sonrisa ensanchada por mis deducciones, tu cuerpo, siendo encaminado por mi mano y la de nadie más.

Ahora solo te vas con él, a la escena del crimen mientras yo voy entretejiendo otra más, Sally no sospecha nada, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? le entregué una manzana y a cambio ella me concedió su pecado.

Ojo por ojo dicen en los bajos mundos.

Si yo te cambiara por alguien más, si yo me entregara a alguien más, dime amor mío, ¿sentirías carcomer desde adentro este infame veneno? o seguirías junto a él, arrastrándote por su labia, dejándote seducir por su magia, los cabellos rizados, la mirada incolora y el corazón del alguien que solo usa pero jamás ama.

* * *

**_Philip Anderson._**


	3. Gula

**_· Gula_****_·_**

* * *

Gula es lo que pasaba por mi mente mientras preparaba la sustancia que nos llevaría a la muerte, una detrás de otra, comprimidas, perfectas, lúgubres e inocentes píldoras para dormir. Preparé una considerable cantidad de ellas, tanto las que saciarían mi hambre como las que no.

La vida es un juego de excesos y caer en la cuenta de ello hasta el momento exacto en que se verían consumidos todos y cada uno de mis deseos fue más de lo que en efecto, logré soportar.

Siempre cuidé mi glucosa, electrolitos, colesterol, jamás comí nada de lo que quería comer pero ahora todos probaríamos esto, sonrío al aparcar el vehículo junto a la acera, un jovencito no mayor a los diecisiete años me ha hecho la parada, venía en compañía de otro más pero ese ya se ha vuelto sobre sus pasos, el chico se ve agradable, veo en él la futura imagen de mis hijos y no puedo estar más que agradecido por el sacrificio que probablemente estará a punto de cometer, se disculpa por lo mojado de su cuerpo yo le respondo que no se preocupe por eso.

La lluvia, como la muerte aparece sin previo aviso y no concede segundas oportunidades.

* * *

**_El Taxista._**


	4. Ira

**_· Ira_****_·_**

* * *

Ira es lo que invade mis venas cuando caigo en la cuenta de que eres lo que por meses enteros me he negado a reconocer, una vida detrás de otra, todas comprometidas por el fulgor de una bomba y no haces otra cosa mas que estremecer de gozo y placer. Un acertijo, una llamada, el cuerpo de policía corriendo de un extremo a otro mientras tú, decides que es oportuno hacer una pausa para tomar el té. Me niego a prepararlo, inclusive a ofrecerlo ¿por qué habría de concederte algo? si no tienes piedad o clemencia para nadie más.

La última llamada ha sido la definitiva, tuviste tiempo de sobra para salvarle la vida pero tu soberbia, esa maldita amante tuya te llevo a aguardar hasta el último segundo y esa pobre mujer falleció.

Permanecí en silencio, no solo yo sino todos y tú no tenías corazón para ver a ninguno más que a mi.

Te rechacé entonces y te sigo rechazando ahora, mas sin embargo la ira ya se ha desvanecido, estamos en igualdad de condiciones, mi cuerpo atado a una bomba y tú con el corazón en un hilo.

* * *

**_John Watson._**


	5. Lujuria

**_· Lujuria_****_·_**

* * *

Lujuria es lo que lleva a dos almas hermanas a consumirse entre sombras, sin intercambiar palabras, tan solo miradas y caricias que se agotan en el exceso.

Un hotel de paso, una alfombra junto a la chimenea, un bodegón de armamento y un despacho por demás sofisticado, el sudor recorriendo la piel, los humores mezclándose, sonidos que podrían componer una sinfonía y sentimientos que dicen más que mil palabras.

Los primeros lo prefieren así porque saben que esta danza solo hablará de deseo pero jamás, sin importar lo que hagan o el tiempo que pase hablará de amor, los segundos porque no quieren admitir que lo que se funde entre flamas aparte de su voluntad y raciocinio es su capacidad única e introvertida para amar, los terceros saben que esta caótica guerra solo puede encontrar a un vencedor y ese será sin lugar a dudas el que termine dando su brazo torcer pues, como decía la abuela, en el juego del amor quien es amado es el vencedor y por último tenemos a los más expertos aquellos que han superado lo anteriormente dicho y que constantemente se buscan con el fulgor no solo de la lujuria sino del amor jamás profeso pero por más de una noche y más de una vez expresado entre susurros, llamadas, caricias, besos e íntimos recovecos.

* * *

**_Los amantes._**


	6. Pereza

**_· Pereza_****_·_**

* * *

Pereza es saber que hay ocho cadáveres en el depósito, que a todos ellos les extrajeron el corazón y lo intercambiaron por otro, que deberás volver a abrir la incisión en Y sin atreverte a conjeturar que eso ya habla de un asesino con cierto nivel de conocimiento forense y rebuscar entre corazones cual es el que pertenece a qué miserable cuerpo.

Tomar el escalpelo, comenzar la incisión y que un detective con manías auto destructivas entre en la sala, tú sala esterilizada sin estar debidamente ataviado, alegando algo sobre la ingesta de venenos y añada a tu lista de quehaceres, un examen toxicológico, de estómago, intestino y por qué no, se siente como la Reina Madre a unos 20cm de distancia para asegurar que lo hagas todo debidamente y sin rechistar.

Volver a tomar el escalpelo mientras imaginas que lo insertas en su petulante cuello, volver a llegar a la parte interesante y que un segundo individuo haga su aparición en escena, tú giras tu cuerpo unos 45º aproximadamente, escalpelo en mano y mirada ardiente, uno es admisible dos…el nuevo individuo es jodidamente apuesto, alto, delgado, elegante, habla hasta por los codos pero tú no has captado nada más allá de su nombre.

Se llama Sherlock Holmes, tú eres Molly Hooper y tu cadáver número uno, sigue exactamente como te lo trajeron hace más de dos horas y veinte minutos.


	7. Soberbia

**_· Soberbia_****_ · _**

* * *

Soberbia es lo que lleva a la mosca a sortear la telaraña y a esta última a hilvanarla para seducirla e invitarla. Un juego de poder, de estrategia e inteligencia puesto que ambas criaturas se creen poseedoras de todas las cualidades que eventualmente las llevarán a vencer.

La mosca vuela de lo mas alto a lo mas bajo, siente el vértigo en cada una de sus membranas y después poco antes de impactar, cuando la araña ya está extendiendo sus filamentos reemprende el vuelo sin saber que en este juego de la dominación del poder, no existe ni habrá vencedor.

La araña sonríe satisfecha ha conseguido arrojar su telaraña poco antes de que reemprendiera el vuelo, la mosca gana altura hasta que es consciente de que ya no puede hacerlo, lucha, patalea, gime y también sufre, la araña está satisfecha, podrá alimentarse de ella pero quizá, la soberbia no le permite ver que esta mosca, no es una cualquiera.

No estaba jugando, ni estaba sola.

Magnussen es consciente de que en su juego las cartas no resultaron como las tenía dispuestas, el señor Holmes cayó en su trampa, atrapó a la mosca, su insignificante amigo y su por demás patética esposa. Todas las tenía para ganar, para someterlos hasta el último día de sus vidas y sin embargo, cuando ve la locura impresa en los ojos de la otra araña, es consciente de la grandeza de su error.

Soberbia.

Conocimiento igual a poder, poder igual a peligro, amenazar a John Watson en presencia de Sherlock Holmes, igual a un tiro directo en el corazón.

* * *

**_.Violette Moore._**


End file.
